<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver and Sapphire by Mintlumos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767699">Silver and Sapphire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintlumos/pseuds/Mintlumos'>Mintlumos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/M, I named my son after him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintlumos/pseuds/Mintlumos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A more fleshed-out version of their support conversations with an actual ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eirika/Seth (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rise, Seth, Silver Knight, General of the Knights of Renais. May victory always be yours.” The weight of the sword was lightened from his shoulder as Seth slowly rose from his knees. The applause from the crowded throne room rang in his ears as he turned to face the whole of the court.<br/>It had been two weeks since he had been called into the king’s study. King Fado had invited him to sit and then hit him with news. <br/>“As you know, General Gasis has decided he has gotten too old for battle and is retiring. I have chosen you as the replacement.”<br/>Seth sat rigid in the chair, blinking in confusion. “His replacement?”<br/>“As General of the knights of Renais.” Fado elaborated patiently. <br/>“But, your highness, I'm far too young-”<br/>“Age does not denote worth, young Seth.” Fado smiled. “You have been with the knights for years, you have shown yourself as a man of quality and a knight of valor. You have the respect of the knights and the approval of the court, I can think of no better man for the job.”<br/>Seth bowed his head. “Then I will accept the position. I will strive to serve my kingdom well.”</p><p>Seth stood in the ballroom two hours later, his neck and face hurt from nodding and smiling at everyone who congratulated him. He supposed he should just get use to it, he was General of the knights now, many formal occasions were in his future. There was a lull in the crowd and he finally got a chance to sip his wine. He was suppose to move his things into the office tomorrow.<br/>“General.”<br/>He probably would spend his time down at the training yard, closer to the Knights that way.<br/>“General.”<br/>He was thinking about starting the training days around 5:00, he had always felt that 6:00 was too soft.<br/>“Seth.”<br/>Seth jumped slightly, someone had been calling him. He looked around till he caught sight of the blue hair around his left elbow. Princess Eirika laughed quietly into her hand. <br/>“I guess you're not use to your title yet.”<br/>“Forgive me, Lady Eirika, I didn't mean to ignore you.”<br/>She waved her hand dismissively. “It's alright. You've only been General for the evening, it takes time. I haven't been able to get through the crowd to give you my congratulations.” She shifted her gaze over the crowd. “There was quite the outcry from the council when my father recommended you, a lot of them felt you are too young.”<br/>Seth grimaced to himself, keeping his face carefully blank. He had expected it, he was surprised at the lack of resistance, apparently Fado had taken the brunt of the push back for him. He was suppose to be the one protecting the crown, not the other way around.<br/>“But I agree with Father, I don't think there is a better candidate.”<br/>“You honor me with such confidence.” Seth inclined his head.<br/>Eirika smiled back at him. How old was she now? Fourteen, that's right. She wasn't the skinny princess who was constantly sneaking out of the castle to watch the knights practice. She had finally inherited her mother's graceful stature along with her father's presence; she had grown into quite the young woman recently. Seth turned his attention towards the room. She would make a wonderful queen. He was distracted by the sight of three counselors walking towards him. Seth knew they would have been on the side opposed to his promotion. He sighed inwardly, he wasn't looking forward to all the backhanded congratulations they were sure to give.<br/>“Actually, there was another reason for me to walk over.” Eirika interrupted his thoughts. “I was wondering if you would escort me back to the royal apartment.”<br/>Seth blinked in confusion. She didn't need an escort for that, let alone the general of the knights. He glanced back at the approaching trio. Well at least it would keep them out of his way for a little longer. That and he wasn't about to refuse the princess’s first order as the General. <br/>He bowed and set down his cup. “Of course, Princess.”<br/>She smiled and slipped a hand through his arm. “I appreciate it.”<br/>Seth avoided eye contact with the counselors as they left, they could wait.<br/>They left the ballroom and made their way out into the warm night air. It wouldn't be a far walk. Seth noticed that she no longer had to reach up to take his arm, she had grown taller, strange how things like that sneak up on you.<br/>“I didn't really need an escort.” Eirika whispered confidentially. “I just thought you might be tired of bitter congratulations.”<br/>Seth laughed softly. “You are as perceptive as ever. I appreciate the rescue.”<br/>As they reached the apartment, Eirika slipped her arm out. “Thank you, General.” She curtsied slightly. “And congratulations again, you deserve it.” <br/>Seth bowed and straightened up. “That is yet to be seen, but I will strive to deserve this honor.”<br/>Eirika opened the door and turned back with a smile. “Exactly.”<br/>…….<br/>“Prince Ephraim, happy birthday.” Seth shook Ephraim’s hand with a warm smile. “Sixteen is quite the milestone.”<br/>Ephraim smiled back. “Yes, and speaking of which, does that mean that you will finally send me out on my own mission?”<br/>Seth had known Ephraim would bring it up the instant he turned sixteen, sure enough, Seth had seen Ephraim head straight for him as soon as he walked into the ballroom.<br/>“As I have mentioned before, it is ultimately your father's decision, not mine.”<br/>“But a recommendation from the General of the Knights wouldn't hurt his decision making.”<br/>Seth gave him a long-suffering look. “Maybe next year, Ephraim. You still lack the field survival skills and some tactical skills to take on a mission yourself.”<br/>Ephraim slumped slightly with disappointment. “What about with a senior knight like Sir Orison?”<br/>Seth considered it. “That sounds more likely.” <br/>Ephraim perked up.<br/>“But you still need more training.”<br/>Ephraim grinned. “Then I'll see you at six tomorrow.”<br/>He waved and walked away. <br/>“Already asked you about his own mission?” A voice asked at his shoulder. <br/>“Princess Eirika, happy birthday.” Seth turned with a small bow. “And yes, he did.” <br/>Eirika inclined her head in return. “He's been begging father for permission to go on an adventure for two years now.”<br/>Seth glanced briefly at her. She had most definitely bloomed in the past to years. She held herself like a true heir to the throne, she had grown up. Some part of him was a little sad, he had always enjoyed seeing her small blue head sneakily watching the knights practice through gaps in the fence.<br/>“What about you Princess?”<br/>“Hm?” Eirika looked caught off guard by the question. “What about me?”<br/>“Do you also want to go on an adventure?”<br/>Eirika frowned slightly, thinking the questions through. “I suppose there’s a little part of us all of us that want to go on an adventure. We grow up reading stories about grand adventures, who wouldn’t want to be the hero of their own book? But…” She looked around the room. “I think my place will be here with the people, at the palace, making sure that the kingdom runs smoothly while Ephraim runs around the world on adventures.” She smiled slightly. <br/>	Seth blinked in surprise. He must have looked a little stunned because she gave him a funny look. “What?”<br/>	“Nothing, sorry. It was a well thought out answer, more thorough than I was expecting. That’s all.”<br/>	Eirika smiled again and shrugged. “Well in short, I don’t think I’ll be going adventuring any time soon.”<br/>-------</p><p>Seth ran for the throne room, sounds of fighting were ringing outside. It had all happened so quickly, Fado had not expected their close allies the Grado to attack, they never stood a chance at defense. Seth shoved open the door to the room. Eirika was inside with King Fado.<br/>Fado looked up. “Seth.”<br/>“Yes, your majesty.” Seth bowed slightly, a little out of breath.<br/>Fado placed one hand on Eirika’s shoulder. “Take Eirika and ride for Frelia. They will protect her.”<br/>“Understood. What of your majesty?”<br/>Fado’s eyes creased with concern. “I’ll remain here…”<br/>His explanation was drowned out by Eirika’s protest. “If you’re staying so shall I!”<br/>Fado gave his daughter a long look and drew her into a hug. He held her tight and then shoved her. Seth caught her by the shoulders as she stumbled towards him. Seth’s eyes met Fado’s, a look of understanding passed between them.<br/>	“Now, Seth! Ride for safety!”<br/>	“Father, no!” Eirika struggled vainly in Seth’s grip. <br/>	Seth looked sadly at his king for the last time. “Forgive me, highness.” He murmured to Eirika as he bodily picked her up and ran. </p><p>	They made it to the stables with little resistance. Eirika was still protesting, but her words fell on deaf ears. Seth had only one goal in mind, to get her to safety, nothing else mattered. He practically threw her up on his horse, stopping only briefly to grab his lance and a field supply bag, He swung up onto the horse. They were soon charging through the streets so quickly that it made his head spin. Eirika had stopped her protests, she was busy holding onto Seth’s arm that secured her in the saddle. They rode past soldiers fighting, civilians running; it was all a blur, Seth had his eyes on the hills to the east, their exit. They were through the city gates and part way down the road before Seth began to breathe again, they were through the worst of it. He looked down at Eirika for the first time. Tears streamed down her face but she quickly brushed them away. Seth grimaced, if there was any way he could turn back the last two hours, he would, but there was only forward now. <br/>	“Princess Eirika, we must-” Seth stopped his sentence short, alarms going off in his head, something was ahead of them, something dangerous. “Get behind me!” With two swift motions he moved Eirika behind him in the saddle and drew his lance. <br/>	A wyvern appeared over the crest of the hill and landed some yards ahead of them. The man on the back held a lance with practiced ease. He sneered down at them. “Well, if it isn’t the runaway princess of Renais! My lucky day!” <br/>Eirika tightened her grip on Seth’s waist, clinging tighter to him. Seth swallowed, his mouth dry. <br/>The rider shifted cold eyes from Eirika to Seth. “I don’t know who you are, but you’re a dead man, she comes with me.”<br/>	Seth felt hot anger pour through his veins, no one threatened his princess. No one was going to take her from him. “Never!” He growled, venom and resolve in his voice. <br/>	The rider launched and dove for Seth. Seth barely had time to parry the blow and move to the side. The rider turned faster than he should have been able to, his lance now pointing towards Eirika. Seth yelled a warning as he spurred his horse, leaning back to knock the blow away from her. He felt cold pain flare in his side. He gasped in pain. Somewhere far away Eirika screamed his name. <br/>	Seth gritted his teeth against the agony in his side. No, no like this. He needed to get her to safety. “No!” He snapped. He slashed his lance through the wyverns wing, tearing the membrane as he kicked his horse into a gallop. That should buy them some time. <br/>	“Hold on!” He shouted over his shoulder as he leaned close to the horse’s neck. Eirika’s grip was tight, just above the wound in his side. Seth blinked against the spots in his vision caused by the pain. They would need to stop soon, if he passed out, they would be in a precarious position. They needed somewhere to rest. He felt his side turn warm. Seth chanced a glance down, his whole side was red, turning Eirika’s sleeve crimson. He concentrated on calmly breathing, he couldn’t let this stop them. <br/>	It was maybe thirty minutes later when he finally pulled his horse in to a stop. He looked around, there were large rock formations, large enough to hide them. “I think we’re safe enough to stop, I don’t see any soldiers.” He slipped out of the saddle wincing with pain. “And I think we earned a rest.” <br/>	Eirika was out of the saddle and at his side before he could help her down. She was digging through the field pack.<br/>	Seth slipped down to a sitting position, hand over his wound, breathing heavily. “I….I wanted to apologize for grabbing you so brusquely earlier. I shouldn’t-”<br/>	“You don’t have to apologize, Seth. I wouldn’t be alive if you hadn’t acted so quickly.” <br/>	She turned and pressed a glass bottle into his hand, a vulenary to stop the bleeding and dull the pain. He drained the bottle with a murmur of thanks.<br/>Her eyes were on his side. “It’s my fault you were so gravely wounded. If you would let me treat it-” She reached towards him. He gently pushed her hand aside. “Your highness, I can’t let this be an obstacle, we have to get you to Frelia.”<br/>Eirika frowned at him, furrowing her eyebrows. “We aren’t going to make it there with you in this condition. Let me help you.”<br/>Seth couldn’t argue with that. He allowed her to examine his side. Her small hands gently pulling at the torn and bloody fabric between his armor. <br/>	“We haven’t heard from Ephraim in days.” Eirika said suddenly. “He and my father-” Her voice broke suddenly and she sniffed. <br/>	“You father and brother are both valienty warriors. You shouldn’t be concerned for them, concentrate on your own safely. They would both be desolate if anything happened to you.” Seth said gently. Eirika looked up, meeting his eyes, holding his gaze. “My father will not survive, will he?”<br/>	Seth felt his heart break slightly. He couldn’t lie to her. Out here, stranded together after running for their lives they were passed words of empty comfort. <br/>	“I fear it is not likely.” Seth admitted softly, dropping his eyes. <br/>	Eirika nodded. “I see, then you are right. We need to get to Frelia.”<br/>----<br/>Eirika couldn't sleep. Seth had found a place to stop for the night, still half a day’s ride from Frelia. He had slumped down tiredly against the rock. <br/>“I suggest we stop for a few hours to sleep. We will need our strength to cross the border tomorrow.”<br/>He hadn't said much else before passing out, fast asleep against the hard rock. <br/>Eirika found herself too worried, too in shock, too numb to sleep. Her whole life turned upside down in a few hours. She looked over at Seth. His face was calmer now, no longer tight with pain, the vulenary must be working. She smiled slightly, he looked pretty disheveled, a rare look for him. He was usually clean, polished, and exact in his appearance. Now his hair was windswept and his armor and jacket covered in blood and dirt. Eirika rested her head on her knees, still watching him. The last time she had seen him this rough was probably the first time she had met him.<br/>--<br/>“The patrol is here to report, Sire.” General Gasis entered the large study with a knock. King Fado looked up from the page he was studying with Eirika on his knee. “Send them in.” <br/>Eirika tugged on her father's shirt. “Can I stay?”<br/>Fado considered his young daughter. “Hmmm, I suppose you're old enough to be here.”<br/>Eirika straightened proudly and excitedly. She had never been able to see many of the knights up close. At only eight, she was kept mainly in the castle ground.<br/>They stood up as three knights were ushered into the room. Eirika shrank back slightly and wrapped an arm around her father's, these knights didn't look like the ones that visited the castle. It was apparent that they had just returned from their journey and a fight. They had blood stained bandages, dented armor, and a few arms in slings. One knight seemed very conscious of his appearance and was trying to inconspicuously straighten his red hair into place.<br/>“Young knight.” Fado caught his attention.<br/>The knight sprang guiltily to attention. “Sire.”<br/>“You've been through quite the ordeal, no one is going to fault you for not looking your best.”<br/>“Yes, Sire.” The knight blushed and saluted.<br/>Fado looked at him a moment longer. “You are Seth, correct?”<br/>The knight looked startled that the king would know his name. “Yes, Sire.”<br/>Fado looked over at Gasis who smiled and nodded. “I've been briefed but would you mind giving the report in person?”<br/>Seth launched into a report of a patrol, an ambush on the patrol by a dozen bandits and their close victory and escape.<br/>“I am sorry to report that three of the bandits escaped.” Seth concluded.<br/>Fado raised an eyebrow. “Interesting. From what I was told, you saved your unit single-handedly and are the reason that all of you have returned alive.”<br/>Seth looked uncomfortable as he glanced at the other knights. “I did no more than the rest of the patrol. It was by working together that we succeeded.”<br/>Fado chuckled as Gasis rolled his eyes. “Modesty and humility are rare traits in such a young knight. Tell me, if you do not fight for the glory, what did you join the knights for?”<br/>Seth hesitated, for one second he glanced at Eirika who was still half hidden behind her father. “To be honest, I do not care for the life of a knight, the fighting, the swords.” His face softened. “But those they protect.”<br/>Fado chuckled. “Well said. You are dismissed.”<br/>The knights rose and left, watched by Eirika and her father.<br/>“Watch that one, Eirika.” Fado said, his eyes still on Seth. “Boys like him grown into extraordinary men.”<br/>Eirika watched the red head disappear through the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth’s shoulders slumped in relief as they passed through the gates to Frelia castle, they had made it. He glanced down at Eirika, riding in front of him. She looked equally exhausted and relieved, it had been a brutal last few days. She had readily accepted the rapier he had offered her and and held her own in the few fights they had had on the way. Seth wished she didn’t have to fight, she shouldn’t be anywhere near the front lines. He guided the horse up the street, desperate times called for desperate measures, including a princess fighting side by side with her knight. <br/>	Their stay in Frelia was brief. They stayed long enough to exchange information and decide that they needed to find Ephraim. They were given a small band of warriors to travel with and they were on their way in a few days. Eirika was given her own mount to ride, Seth watched her ride next to him with slightly thinned lips. It made sense but having her at any distance made him nervous and disquieted. His duty to protect her paramount in his mind. He had taken her aside earlier to remind her to take care of herself, that she would be needed in Renais after this was all over. <br/>She had agreed, but also refused to stay in the back and let everyone else fight for her. “I’ll fight at your side until we reclaim the kingdom.” She had smiled slightly. “I imagine it’s the safest place on the battlefield. <br/>	Seth had been slightly taken aback by the comment and hadn’t come up with a reply before she walked away. </p><p>	They spent the next few weeks making their way south, following Ephraim’s path, hoping to catch up with him. Seth sat in the supply tent, examining the dents in his armor, it was in pretty bad shape, considering he usually kept it in perfect condition. He sighed and put the breastplate down. They had been fighting for a few weeks now, continuously it would seem. Everyone looked tired, they needed to find Ephraim soon, every day they didn’t find him wore on Eirika visibly, she was worried about her brother. <br/>	“Seth?” Eirika pushed aside the flap at the entrance. <br/>	Seth stood “Princess, what brings you here?”<br/>	Eirika looked him up and down as she took a few steps forward. “I wanted to see how you were doing. You’ve been busy protecting me ever since the castle fell, despite your injuries.” Her eyes fell to his side. <br/>	Seth put a hand to his side. “I wish I could have served you better, you were never meant to fight on the front lines. My wound has closed up, you shouldn’t worry yourself about it.”<br/>	Eirika moved a few steps closer ame gestured to his side. “Show me.” She ordered.<br/>	Seth hesitated. “Princess, I-”<br/>	“General Seth.” Eirika cut him off with a tone that did not stand for argument. <br/>	Seth relented and pulled the side of his shirt up, exposing the barely healed wound. Eirika moved to his side, putting a cool hand on his ribs. Seth swallowed the flinch he felt at her touch, his face remained politely impassive. He prayed desperately that no one would walk into the tent at that moment. She closely examined it for a few more moments. “It’s barely closed and no where close to healed.” She looked up at him admonishingly. <br/>	Seth dropped his shirt down, covering the evidence. “What made you think of this, My lady?” He asked, hoping to distract her.<br/>	She crossed her arms and looked at him calculating. “It’s barely noticeable, but when you raise your arm to use your lance there’s a flicker of pain in your face.”<br/>	She was watching him that closely? “It’s healed enough.” He insisted. “There’s no reason to worry about it.”<br/>	Eirika shook her head. “If only I could.” She said with a light laugh. “You need to take care of yourself, Seth. You worry too much about me, If something happened to you-” She bit her lip and looked away. “I don’t think I could continue this quest without you.” She finished quietly. <br/>	Seth felt heat prickle his chest. “You...praise me too much, your highness. You have the fighting spirit of your father and the fortitude of your mother.”<br/>	“Perhaps.” Eirika said, looking back at him. “But we are strongest with people we trust at our side.” <br/>	Seth bowed slightly. “And I will be at your side till you and your brother are safely seated on the thrones of Renais. <br/>	She nodded and finally left. Seth watched her go, an odd feeling in his chest. She had changed so much since leaving the castle. Seth wasn’t sure how he felt about those changes.<br/>-----<br/>“And you run the stone down the blade in one fluid motion like so.” Seth ran the wetstone down Eirika’s rapier in a muted rasp. He handed them over for her to try it herself. Eirika took them with a deep breath of concentration. <br/>“Try to breath normally, your highness. Passing out with a sword in your hand may not go well.” Seth advised.<br/>Eirika let the breath out with a sheepish smile that he returned warmly. She quickly focused her eyes back on the sword. She hoped he didn't notice the pink that rose to her cheeks. It was getting harder to act normal around him.<br/>She ran a shaky hand with the stone down the sword. <br/>“Careful.” Seth manages to snatch her hand away from the blade before she cut herself. “One fluid motion.” He guided her hand down the sword for one stroke and let go. Eirika swallowed hard, she envied his calmness at the moment, hers had deserted her and wandered off. <br/>Her feelings for Seth had always been ones of admiration, she had watched him in the practice yards with the knights, seen him rise to General, and had admired him all the while. Probably somewhere around sixteen those feelings had grown into something more. And now, with all the time they had spent together on this quest, they had blossomed into something more intense, so much so she forgot how to act normal around him when she thought of them. She ran her hand successfully down the sword.<br/>“Good.” Seth praised.<br/>Eirika glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Seth meanwhile was politely indifferent it seemed, her faithful guide and protector and nothing more. It frustrates her to no end. <br/>She had confided in Tana only.<br/>“I can see why you like him.” Tana had said. “Tall, brave, handsome, loyal. But….” Tana frowned. “Aren't you suppose to marry a prince? I thought your father and mine were talking about an arrangement between you and Innes.”<br/>Innes. Eirika tried to not make a face. Innes was nice and all but he was just….Innes. <br/>“Nothing official, just talks.” Eirika said waving the idea away.<br/>But Tana had a point. Eirika was a princess, marriage for her would probably be something political. The idea of her marrying a knight with no royal blood…..Eirika sighed.<br/>“Something on your mind, your highness?” Seth asked politely.<br/>Eirika sat up straight, realizing her mind had wandered away again. “Just I'm, worried about my sword technique.” She said quickly.<br/>“Your sword arm is magnificent. It improves daily.” He assured her.<br/>She smiled shyly, “Only because I know Ephraim would scold me for not practicing. It's nowhere near your skill.”<br/>Seth shook his head. “My lady, I hardly think-”<br/>“Perhaps you could spare with me sometime to show me the finer points?” Eirika asked hopefully.<br/>Seth’s face grew more serious. Eirika could sense the same disagreement they always had rising.<br/>“I could, but…” Seth looked down at the rapier and then back at her. “Princess Eirika, you are the royal heir of Renais, your place is not on the front lines. I wish you would leave the fighting to me and the rest.”<br/>Eirika tightened her hand on the rapier. “I know.” She said quietly. “Still…” she straightened her back and managed to look him in the eye without flushing. “How can I sit back and let you and the others risk their lives for me? I cannot rely on you forever, I need to learn to protect myself. So please.” She finished rather short on breath. <br/>They sat looking at each other for a few moments, Seth's face unreadable. Finally he sighed and nodded. “Very well, Princess.”<br/>----<br/>Seth rubbed his eyes tiredly, he felt like he had aged a few years in the past week. At long last they had found Ephraim, but… Seth looked down at the spear in his hands, Sir Orson’s spear. Orson’s betrayal of Renais weighed heavily on him. Orson's had been there as one of his most faithful knights and now…Seth tossed the spear aside. At least they had made it out with both twins and bracelets and their lives. His eyes drifted to his cast aside coat that had fresh tears in it, made it out barely. <br/>He leaned back on his cot and was starting to kick off his boots when he heard footsteps approaching. He sat up, reaching for his lance. <br/>“Seth?” There was a gentle tapping on the post next to the tent opening. Seth let out a breath, only Eirika. He set the lance down as he pushed the flap aside. <br/>“Princess Eirika. What can I do for you?”<br/>He glanced up at the purple horizon, it's rather late isn't it?”<br/>She looked behind her distractedly. “It is, but….” she bit her lip, a bad habit she had when she was worried. “Something's not right.”<br/>Seth tensed, sweeping his eyes around for danger. “Not right?”<br/>“I don't know, just a bad feeling from over there.” Eirika pointed towards one of the sides of the camp, a sparse looking grove. <br/>Seth picked up his sword belt and lance. “Did you tell Lord Ephraim?”<br/>Eirika shook her head. “I didn't want to bother him at the moment.” She said vaguely.<br/>Seth understood. She had just found her brother after a long and hard search, she didn't want to put him in danger. Seth wished she understood that was how Seth felt about her, but she stubbornly refused to stay out of fighting. He noticed she was carrying her rapier, no doubt she intended to come with him to investigate. Seth sighed inwardly but didn't argue. <br/>“Forde, Colm.” He beckoned the two people on guard closest to him. He pointed towards the north end of the woods. “We're going to check the grove for anything suspicious.” They nodded and left.<br/>Seth started for the southern end, Eirika in tow. “Stay close.” Was his only warning. She nodded as they entered the trees. <br/>It was deathly quiet, quieter than it should have been, Seth felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. Eirika had been right, something was wrong. His first thought was they should have brought more people with them. His second was that Eirika shouldn't have been one of them. Something moved behind them. Seth whirled around, sweeping Eirika behind him with one arm, raising his sword in the other. Nothing there. Seth narrowed his eyes, something had definitely moved. <br/>“Seth.” Eirika’s voice was so quiet, Seth had a hard time hearing her as close as she was. He felt her grip his arm tightly. He turned and saw them, whatever they were. Rising from the shadows of the trees, things not alive but moving, the monsters from before. <br/>Eirika was pale as he felt. “Not again.” She whispered. <br/>“Stay close, we will try to fight our way towards the camp and alert our allies.” Seth murmured tensely. Eirika nodded wordlessly. <br/>It seemed to be working for a while, keeping the monster’s claws at bay with their weapons and slowly moving, but all it took was one stumble in the dark and the monsters pounced. Seth was wrestling a snapping, biting monster off his lance when a scream pierced his heart. He turned to see Eirika lying flat, her sword knocked to one side and a monster with his teeth sunk into her neck. He barely remembered later what happened in the next few minutes, he wasn’t sure how he did it. One second he was struggling to gain ground, the next, his lance cast aside he lunged at the monster and with one powerful jerk, snapped the rotting jaw apart and off her shoulder. He ignored the jagged cuts in his hands as he hauled her off the ground and started sprinting, getting Eirika to safety was the only priority now. They were cut off from the camp by a line of the monsters, their only route was running deeper into the forest and hoping for a break. Seth’s eyes swept the area and rested on a building, an old keep still standing amid the ruins. With barely a second thought, he ran towards it. He let go of Eirika long enough to shove the broken door closed on the entrance and hurriedly wedge more pieces of wood into the frame. <br/>“That should give us some time. Hopefully Colm and Forde would have heard the sounds of fighting and rallied the troops, or at least come to help, something. Seth let out a shaky breath at he turned to Eirika. She was sheet white and breathing hard, one hand clasped to her neck blood trickling slowly through her small fingers an empty vulenary in her other hand.<br/>“Sorry.” She managed to gasp. “I didn’t think-” <br/>Seth stepped over a rotting table to knee down next to her. “Don’t apologize, Princess Eirika, it was my fault for not bringing more troops, or running sooner, or protecting you.” his voice broke slightly on the last word. His one priority, protecting her, and he failed. She had sometimes come out of their recent battles with a scrape or cut, but nothing this deep, nothing this personal and while he was right next to her. Protecting the throne something whispered to him. Your job is to protect the throne, not just her. Seth paused inwardly for a second. That’s right, he was also responsible for Ephriam, for the bracelets, but…. He was startled as Eirika’s hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up at her concerned face as it dawned on him, somewhere, some time recently, it had changed; Eirika was more important than just his duty to the throne. <br/>“Seth, please don’t.” Eirika said softly. “You cannot take the blame every time I make a mistake or get hurt.”<br/>“But-”<br/>“No, Seth.” Eirika cut him off sharply. Her cool hand moved to his face, resting on his cheek and forcing him to look at her. “I know you are the most loyal soldier who ever was, and you take your role as protector of the throne very seriously and deeply but-” She sat a little straighter. “I am the heir of Renas, I am responsible for my own actions and decisions. I’m not the young princess who needs constant guidance and safety anymore.” <br/>Seth felt his heart skip slightly as her eyes stared firmly into his. “No.” He said quietly. “I suppose you’re not.” He admitted, not quite sure what he was admitting to. </p><p>Shouting and the sharp sound of metal from outside interrupted them and they both stood, weapons in hand. After a minute, there was a knock at the door. “Eirika? Seth?” Are you in here?” <br/>Eirika let out her breath with relief. Ephriam had found them. “Yes! We’re here!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seth, do you know where Eirika is?” Colm called out. A week later, they were setting up another camp in yet another forest.<br/>Seth felt his back straighten with authority as he turned around. “Princess Eirika.” He corrected with the slightest hint of frost. He had not forgotten that Colm had stolen the bracelets when they met. <br/>Colm waved away the formality. “Yeah, I know. But we’ve been on the road for months together, eating around the same fire, sleeping out of tents. Feels a little stuffy to add titles doesn’t it?”<br/>“Tent or not, she is still royalty.” Seth returned crisply. <br/>“I thought you of all people wouldn’t feel that way.” Colm said, scratching his neck, unaware of the thin ice he was stomping on. “I mean, you’re the one around her the most. Like her favorite or something.” <br/>Seth’s face darkened. “I would advise you to rethink your statement before I have you defend it in combat.”<br/>Colm finally took a long look at Seth and saw the wrath he had incurred. “Oh, what’s that Neimi?” He called over his shoulder to an empty path. “Yep, be right there.” And he disappeared with the swiftness only a thief could.<br/>Seth was left standing alone with the unwelcome thoughts left by Colm. Had he become too close to the Princess? He was her guardian and knight but, had he crossed a line? He frowned at the ground. This wouldn’t do.<br/>-----</p><p>Eirika stretched and smiled. Things were coming along; they were almost home, they had found her brother, everyone seemed to be getting along, and there were no creepy monsters in this particular encampment. She glanced down at her saber, maybe she would find Seth for a lesson, it had been a while, and she missed their sessions.  She caught a passing knight. “Forde, have you seen Seth?”<br/>“Yes, Princess. I think he was cleaning up just downstream.” He pointed past a few willow trees. “Can’t be far, do you want me to escort you?”<br/>“Thank you, but no, I think I shall be just fine.” She flourished her blade as she went. <br/>She walked for about two minutes, admiring the peaceful forest stream and green trees, life finally felt back together. She finally found Seth crouched by the water. His dark red hair was dripping water and his heavy coat was over a rock, he must have just finished cleaning. She felt a slight skip in her chest as he turned and bowed in greeting. “Princess Eirika. Is there something I can assist you with?” If she had been less cheerful, enjoying the spring day she might have noticed the tighter look on his face. <br/>“Seth, if you have a moment, could you help me practice?” She smiled winningly.<br/>He didn’t smile back, instead he walked a few steps closer as he pulled on his coat and adjusted the sleeves. He stood at attention and held his silence a few heartbeats more. Eirika’s smile faltered, something was wrong. <br/>“Princess Eirika. Before I do, there is something I must say to you.”<br/>Eirika’s head spun with the good and bad things that could follow that statement. “Yes, what is it?” She tried to keep her tone light. <br/>Seth bowed his head again. “Please forgive my rudeness… Princess, I am merely your subject. Recently, you have been too close to me. It is not becoming of a noble of Renais to fraternize in this way with her subjects.”<br/>Eirika’s head swam slightly, stung by his words. What was going on? Still confused, she said the first excuse that came to mind. “Oh, but I….it’s just that your wound has not yet….I was merely....” Her excuse trailed off lamely under his stern gaze. She couldn’t stand him looking at her like that. Like she was a little girl who needed to be scolded. <br/>Seth put a hand to his side, glancing down. “It’s true. The wound I received the day our castle fell has not yet healed. Perhaps it will afflict me to the end of my life.” He looked back up at her, his face hard and blank. “But it would be a mistake to assume you owe me a debt for this wound. This thought should not rest beneath the crown you soon must wear.”<br/>Eirika felt tears threatening to gather. She felt her closest friend and ally was suddenly distant and it hurt. “But still, you suffered for me.” She protested. <br/>Seth clasped his hands behind his back and straightened even more. “Lady Eirika. “You are a noble of Renais. The nobility should not favor one subject over another. How can they maintain their fealty if you treat one so differently?”<br/>The truth of the words stung Eirika as did the line he was drawing between them. Not friends, but Lady and subject. She fought back the tears of embarrassment and anger. All this time, the feelings had all been on her side? She thought something had changed over their time together, but now, now….<br/>“You may have to forego such attachments just to defend your country.” Seth continued. “There will be times when victory in battle demands a sacrifice. If you cannot send you men to die, then you are not fit to rule.”<br/>His words drifted off into the quiet forest. Eirika felt utterly defeated, driven into the ground by his chastisement. They stood there for a minute in silence. Eirika didn’t feel like she had the physical strength to look him in the eye. Finally she took a shaky breath. “I understand, Seth. You are correct. I had forgotten my place, and I had forgotten my duty. Please forgive me.”<br/>Seth opened his mouth to reply but Eirika continued, there was nothing left to lose now, he was already gone. “That night…” She wiped away one stray tear. “That night, we fled from the soldiers of Grado….You held me tight, keeping me safe from the enemy blades. Perhaps…” She finally looked up to meet his eyes. “I did feel something more for you then. But…” She straightened her shoulders as best she could. “It was improper for a queen of Renais. And with my father dead, I suppose that is my station. I am a queen and you are a knight in my service.” It felt strange to admit it to herself. Seth’s face was unreadable as it always was, but his eyes shifted ever so slightly. “If I do not keep this in mind, then I will never be able to rebuild our kingdom.” She couldn’t stop the mutinous tears that dripped down her cheeks as she spoke.<br/>Seth shifted uncomfortably and bowed once again. “I thank you for understanding my lady. Now if you will excuse me.” He brushed past her, walking quickly. <br/>Eirika was left alone. She took a shaky breath. She had finally told Seth how she felt about him, but all for naught he was lost to her. She turned, wiping her eyes and took a startled step back, Seth was still there, his back turned to her a few feet away. He suddenly made a small distressed noise deep in his throat, something Eirkia had never heard before. He turned on his heels and stepped back towards her. <br/>He stopped in front of her, closer than before. Conflict written all over his face and body language. “Princess Eirika. If you would allow me to say one more thing.” His voice was low and quiet. <br/>“Seth?” Eirika’s sore heart leapt as he gently reached out and his fingers closed softly on her hand. <br/>“That night. I...I felt what you felt.” His voice was shaking and his cheeks scarlett. He looked up to meet her wide eyes. The fight between longing and duty, the raw honesty of his heart clear in them. “When I held you in my arms as we rode into the night....” he cleared his throat and shifted his feet, he had never looked so unprepared and unpolished in his life and Eirika couldn’t have loved him more for it. “It was the first time since I was knighted that I forgot my duty. I thought of you not as my queen but rather as someone I wanted to protect from all harm.” His other hand rose up to her face, hovering an inch away. “I wanted to leave everything behind. To take you far away to someplace where we could be together.” He whispered his words, his face full of pain. “Those were my thoughts.”<br/>Eirika couldn’t breath, he was so close to her, so close that all she had to do was lean forward and… “Seth..” was all she managed to get past her numb lips. <br/>He gazed at her for two more heartbeats and then dropped his hands and stepped back. He lowered his head, looking at the ground. “Please, forgive me. I swear to you that I will never again forget my duty in that way. Now please excuse me.” His voice went from tight and emotional to his usual polite, passive tone. “When I see you next, it will be as the Silver Knight of Renais and I will lay down my life to protect my queen.” He turned once again without looking at her and walked quickly back to the camp. <br/>Eirika was left with her heart full and in shreds. “Seth.”<br/>----</p><p>“The castle is secured.” Seth saluted the twins.<br/> Everywhere they looked, there was decay and death. It would be a long time before the castle truly felt like home again. <br/>“And..” Seth hesitated. He didn’t know if he should really let the twins see the monstrosity he had found.<br/>Ephriam placed a hand on his shoulder. The prince had grown so much, in so many ways since he had left home. “What is it, Seth?”<br/>Seth gestured down the hallway. “This way, this is the room Orson was holed up in.” His voice was quiet, not wanting a crowd to see the shame of one of his former knights. <br/>The three of them approached the room. Seth held the handle of the room. “I must warn you, it is not a pleasant sight.”<br/>The twins gripped their weapons as he opened the door. What waited on the other side, they could never have been prepared for. <br/>“Darling?” The thing said. <br/>The twins gasped. Eirika dropped her sword and her hands went to her mouth open in horror. Ephriam turned white. “You’re Orson’s…..<br/>“Darling, darling darling.” The thing continued. <br/>“This is horrible.” Ephriam said in a strained voice.<br/>“Who, who could…” Eirika said in a choked whisper. <br/>Ephriam grabbed his sister and pushed her out of the room. “You don’t need to look any longer Eirika. Wait outside.” This was clearly upsetting for her. <br/>Seth and Ephriam turned to face what was left of Orson’s wife. <br/>Seth drew his sword. “You cannot say that thing is truly alive. I will…..”<br/>Ephraim put a hand on his arm. “No. I will.” He nodded to Seth and Seth left the room as Ephriam approached it with his spear. <br/>Eirika was gone and Seth waited outside. There was a thump and Ephriam came through the door, face pale and drawn. “It’s done.”<br/>Seth stared ahead at the wall. “He was well known for his love for his wife among the knights. But to turn her into that….That cannot be love.”<br/>Ephriam leaned against the wall next to him. “I cannot say for sure. But I think his love, when she died, turned to regret.” <br/>They stood together in silence for a while, each lost in his own thoughts. <br/>The prince turned to face Seth, looking him in the eyes. “I would hate for my love for anyone to be full of such regret to be turned into such a thing.”<br/>Seth wrinkled his eyebrows. “What…” Then it dawned on him. “What did Eirika tell….”<br/>Ephriam waved away the unfinished statement. “She didn’t have to tell me anything. I’ve been around the two of you long enough to know what’s going on.” He smiled tiredly and leaned on his spear. “Go on.” he nodded his head towards the throne room. “She’s probably in there. I’ll make sure you are not disurbed.”<br/>Seth opened and closed his mouth. “Ephriam, I...”<br/>Ephriam shook his head firmly. “Go on, Seth. There’s been enough sadness and loss in our lives to last us till we die. I want my sister to be happy.” He put a hand on the side of Seth’s neck and gripped him firmly, bringing Seth close. “I want you to be happy, General Seth.” Ephriam smiled. <br/>Seth straightened, his heart and head light for the first time in weeks. “Yes, your majesty.” He forced himself not to run towards the throne room, where he closed the door quietly behind him. </p><p>Eirika was standing alone, looking at the desolate throne. She turned and raised her sword as she heard the door shut. “Oh, General Seth.” She sheathed her sword as he walked towards her. “Sorry, I’m a bit on edge.”<br/>“It’s understandable.” he stood next to her and they both silently looked at the throne. Seth thought back to the last time he was here, dragging Eirika away as she screamed for her father. Seth’s hand tightened into a fist. <br/>“He would have been proud of you.” Eirika said suddenly. Evidently she was also thinking about her father. “You have served us well.”<br/>“He would have been proud of you as well. You have borne this trying time more than anyone could have asked of you.” He glanced at her. “Myself included.”<br/>Eirika took a deep breath and managed a small smile. “Thank you.”  After a moment she looked back the way they had come. “Did you take care of….”<br/>“Ephriam did.”<br/>She shook her head sadly. “I just don’t know what could make a person do that.”<br/>“Regret.” Seth followed her gaze. “His love for her was strong, but his regret of losing her was stronger.” He took a shaky breath and turned his body to face her. “Eirika.” <br/>Eirika’s head snapped up. He hadn’t used any title, he never did that. Seth held her eyes, still unsure of himself. “I….I don’t want what I feel for you to become regret that follows me my whole life.” His confession was soft, not even echoing in the empty room. <br/>Eirika’s eyes widened. <br/>“I know what I said before….I know I was harsh...I’m sorry….I….” Seth felt unbalanced, for the first time in his life he couldn’t find the right words. He finally stopped and took a calming breath. He reached over and grasped one of her warm hands in his. He could remember back before this had all happened, her hands had been soft; now they were hardened with the calluses of war. She had grown; grown from a princess who had never seen the world, to a queen who had seen it all, from a young girl who looked up to him, to a woman whom he admired. “I love you, Eirika.” Seth finally said. <br/>Eirika gasped slightly, her eyes filling with tears yet again. Why was it she was always crying around him?<br/>“I know I can’t….” Seth started, but Eirika reached up with her free hand and placed it on his cheek, stroking his face gently with her thumb. She half laughed half sobbed. “I love you too, Seth.” <br/>Seth gave a shaky laugh. “I was hoping so.” He brushed her long hair behind her ear, letting his thumb trail on her face. “May I…. may I kiss you?” <br/>She smiled and nodded silently. <br/>Seth placed one hand on her chin and wrapped the other around her waist bringing her close as he lowered his head and kissed his queen. <br/>Both of Eirika’s hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, deepening the embrace. <br/>They finally broke apart after a moment. Seth knew his face must match the color of his hair, but he had never felt so full and light in all of his life. He rested his forehead against hers as they breathed together. <br/>“I….I’m not sure where to go from here.” He confessed. His hands comfortably entangled in hers. <br/>“Wherever it is, Seth.” Eirika smiled. “It will be together.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon their return to Renais, Eirika and Seth were wed, with the blessings of Ephraim and all of the Knights of Renais. The tale of the love that grew  between a princess and her loyal knight became a beloved romance in Renais.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>